You Will Be Next
by prettylittlegleekforever
Summary: Carly is stuck to find out who she really loves,what happened to her murdered friend Tori Vega, and how to be prepared for the danger to come...  Tandre,Creddie,Ceck  carly and beck ,Cabbie and Seddie
1. The death

**Carly P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall to her locker right after last period, she was going to meet Freddie and Sam at the grovie smothies after school. Freddie and Sam got detention because they were caught making out in the halls. Ever since they started dating I've been feeling weird and jelious, I never thought I think that about Sam! I was gonna go home to change into somting better before meeting them up. I walked home and I opened the door to see Spencer watching tv. "What on Spence?"

"Well I find it kindda weird but its saying that there a 14 year old girl that passed away in the bathroom of grovie smoothies" I just that about that for a mintue and thought rumors these days can say anything so I went up stairs to change. I found a really pretty purple dress that I bought the other day and put it on and redid my makeup. I put on a pair of highheels and walked out the door. On the way to the grovie smoothies I tripped on my high heels and a cute boy helped me up. I thanked him and he smiled a weird smile that I didn't understand. I told him thanks once again and left. I walked through the doors of the groovie smothies and saw Sam and Freddie at a table. Sam looked at me weirdly and said "Cool dress, I like the designs" I noded my head and had no idea what she said. I went a got a starberry smoothie and then went back to the table. Freddie asked me a really weird question, "To match your dress?" I just smiled and nodded. After we left I went home and changed again. I looked at my dress and it looked really good, I fliped it over and it said in bright bloody red letters "YOU WILL BE NEXT!"


	2. Comfort

Carly P.O.V

I decided to put the dress in my draw, still shaking I called up my best friend that wasn t in school so didn't come to groovy smothies with us.

(Carly) (Friend)

Hello?

Hey Tori can you come Over?

Umm Carly its me Beck, Tori s brother

Oh, my I speak to Tori

Listen Carly you know the girl that died in the news?

Omg you belive that too? Come on grow up

I wish it was fake but, the girl is

Who?

Tori

WHAT? QUIT PLAYING WITH ME!

Tori didn t come home last night so we called her on her cellphone, she didn't answer but tbone heard a long ring and put a mask and went in the bathroom and saw tori lying on the floor with blood.

OMG can I see her?

That's the thing we re gonna leave her there

Oh I support your chioce

Listen baby girl I m gonna come over and comfort you cause I know you and Tori were best friends!

Thanks

Carly P.O.V

*Door Bell*

I ll Get it Spencer, I see Beck at the door with a bunch of flowers. I smile and slightly blush. Beck is like soooo hot and I have a little crush on him but I was scared it was wrong with Tori my friend.

Hey Beck

These are for you *hands her the flowers*

Thanks come upstairs I need to show you something

sure

They both walk up the stairs.

Over there *points to her room*

OK I ve been here before *smiles*

Ok so this is my problem *shows him the dress*

What your going to prom?

No silly, look at the back. 


	3. Rape

Beck P.O.V

I looked at her dress for a while then looked at her and saw her confused look. I touched the letters and the paint went on my fingers. It was done today. Could it have something to do with Tori? Carly started crying and shaking.

Iam scared

Don t be Carly, I ll be here to protect you

Really?

Yes

She stopes shaking and went down to get icecream at the polar while I surf the net.

Carly P.O.V

I walked into Dairy Queen and got two strawberry Sundays, Sweet,tasty and simple. Suddenly I a teenage boy walked up to me.

Hey Iam Mason.

Hi I managed to say.

He pickes me up and takes me to a weird place. I was screaming all the way here, but he just told people that we were having teenage couple fun, and the people just said HAVE FUN!

We got there and he started ripped my clothes out! I was so scared! I am a virgin!

He started taking off his. Then he started making me suck his dick and sucking my boobs and then went in me. He then said he said he was done for now. I put my clothes back on! My bra was ripped because I was kicking him so it tore. I ran back home and Beck asked me where the icecream was. I just froze.  
> <p>


End file.
